Vladana Tominova
Vladana Tominova is a character in Still Life, voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel. Biography Vladana was a young poor and homeless orphaned girl who lived in Prague. She could've been living in orphanage of St. Drogo before the fire, though she claimed to have never been there. She met and befriended Otokar who gave her shelter at his place and cared for her. While living with him, she met his other girls Ida, Milena, Apolina, Frantiska, Vitti, Katarina, Nadia, Anezka, Sasha and maybe two others and became the youngest of them, being only 16 at the time, and the only one among them who never was a "true" prostitute. Sometime later cult began targeting them and Mark met and convinced Otokar that they should become models for his paintings and come to his apartment to pose and model for him so he could paint them in exchange for money. However this was a trap as Mark was luring them to paint and kill them. Otokar introduced his girls to him and told them what they should do. Vladana met Mark along with others and liked him. On Otokar's and Mark's request, they started coming to Mark to pose and he payed them for it much more than usually payed them their clients. Soon girls began dying and disappearing one after another, starting with Sasha who was found by Ida on the street dead and naked with throat slit and body eviscerated. Many girls gone to Mark's apartment since and didn't return and were found dead in the same or similar manner. Soon after Vitti was found dead in Vitkov park and Anezka went missing too, Vladana came to Mark to pose for him, took off her clothes, and posed for him naked with a transparent black cloth wearing long black gloves while he painted her. After they finished the painting, Skalnic came and accused Mark of murders and Mark told Vladana to dress up and leave. She complied, dressed and left, but was followed and attacked by him soon after near the park. However, Roman was nearby and heard her screams. He came to her aid and drove Mark away, saving and taking her to an old disused tram wagon at the junkyard. She almost became a 6th victim. She lived in wagon since the attack and was constantly guarded by Petr and Roman so the cult couldn't get to her. She was reported missing along with Anezka. Gustav came to junkyard to speak with her and hid in her wagon after being attacked by Meat. There she met him and spoke with him. She told him about her attack, made a quick sketch of Mark in his costume and gave it to him. She told him about Mark and described him as being cordial and always very well behaved and wished she could pose for him again, making him look like a saint. However, Gus felt that she lied to him, implying that she knew the killer, was involved with the cult or both. She met Gustav and Milena when they came to the junkyard to hide from the cult after Mark killed Ida and Apolina. After hiding in her wagon for sometime, they all decide to leave Prague and leave it together with Otokar, fleeing from the cult. They arrive in America and settle in Chicago. Vladana later made another sketch of cult's asassin. Eventually she married a cult's asassin in Red Lantern while Mark painted them and named the painting, "Black Wedding", signing it with her name and hanging it in Red Lantern. With cult's help Vladana prospered and became rich and wealthy. She became the main benefactor for the construction of a Charles bridge smaller replica in Chicago and funded it. It was named after her, Tominova bridge. Trivia * She has a noticeable and possibly permanent scar on her right eye which she supposedly received from Mark when he attacked her, though it's not known for sure, how and when she got it. * Vladana's voice actress, Holly Gauthier-Frankel, also voices phone operator that Victoria calls during the battle at university. Gallery dkEwoNDO-nU.jpg 5Y48asK7U3s.jpg|Vladana poses for Mark. JZxft_5_B58.jpg|Vladana with Gustav in her wagon. _UyyxrHJqjc.jpg|Ditto. MtwLw2V7j2E.jpg|Ditto. ohC3vreuKks.jpg|Vladana with Gus, Milena and Roman in her wagon. fx2xHiY_30g.jpg|Vladana leaves Prague with Gus, Milena and Roman. ZprRqa1obMs.jpg|Vladana arrives in New York with Gus, Milena and Roman. x_169feb52.jpg|Vladana with cult's asassin during Black Wedding. Category:Otokar's girls Category:Characters Category:Female characters